


Means to an End

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Henry VI - Shakespeare
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Pucelle has her methods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Means to an End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redletters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redletters/gifts).



When the Dauphin found out with whom she consorted, his soul was troubled.

'Maid of Orléans,' he said, 'is it as they say? Do you do what is rumoured?'

She raised an eyebrow, arrogant as Lucifer. 'I was charged with saving France,' she said, 'and God Himself charged me so.' 

'But you speak with demons! Is that as God wills?'

'God wills a France free of the English scum. He doesn't trouble to enquire into my methods – why should He?'

He shuddered at the blasphemy, but he could not argue with the sentiment. 'God be with us all,' he said.


End file.
